One Day In Your Life
by Luxam
Summary: Mustang terjebak dalam masa lalunya dan ia ragu untuk menatap ke masa depan. One Day In Your Life by Michael Jackson.


**Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

**.**

**One Day In Your Life**

**By Luxam**

**.**

**.**

_Hidup_ adalah sebuah hal abstrak yang tak pernah dapat dijelaskan dengan baik. Dia begitu unik. Setiap orang yang lahir ke dunia, pasti memilikinya. Namun, hidup setiap orang juga pasti berbeda dengan orang lain. Ketika satu orang bersyukur atas hidup yang diberikan kepadanya, orang yang lain justru mati-matian mengutuk hidupnya sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu akan berjalan seperti apa sebuah kehidupan itu, karena satu hal abstrak lain—bernama _takdir_—selalu setia menemaninya.

Namun bagi orang yang sudah merasakan rasa terpahit dari perjalanan hidupnya, kata takdir seakan hanya sebuah pajangan belaka. Paling tidak bagi seorang Roy Mustang, seperti itu. Dia tak pernah percaya takdir, itu omong kosong baginya. Dia dibuang ibunya—dipungut Ibu baru—berguru pada Alkemis gila—mengibaskan ekor pada militer—membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa—bertarung dengan monster abadi bernama Homunculus dan kehilangan penglihatan—mendapatkan kembali penglihatan—naik pangkat dari kolonel menjadi jenderal di usia yang masih awal 30-an. Komentar bagus apa tentang hidup dan takdir yang mungkin keluar dari kerongkongan penggemar rok mini ini?

"Akulah yang memutuskan akan menjalani hidup seperti apa. Bukan hidup atau takdirku yang hebat, tapi diriku sendiri yang luar biasa. Karenanya, jangan marah kalau pangkatku lebih tinggi padahal anda sudah berada di militer lebih lama."

Begitu katanya ketika ditegur seniornya di militer. Kontan sebuah tonjokkan hampir saja mendarat di wajah _baby face_-nya, kalau saja dia tak segera pasang gaya dengan mengangkat tangan kanan yang sudah terbalut sarung tangan Alkemis. _Penipu_. Alkemis sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi sejak peristiwa itu, kan?

Meski begitu, walau kelihatannya Mustang bersikap kurang ajar dan tak peduli pada sebuah makna kehidupan, toh pada akhirnya ada satu hal yang sangat dia syukuri pada Tuhan—kalau saja dia mempercayai-Nya. _Hal_ yang sangat cantik, kuat, tegas, namun tetap anggun. _Hal_ yang diberikan pada Mustang dalam wujud wanita bernama Riza Hawkeye.

_Terima kasih, Tuhan, atas Riza Hawkeye._

Jika diibaratkan selembar kertas dengan satu set pensil warna, Hawkeye adalah satu-satunya orang yang memberikan warna merah muda dalam hidup Mustang. Ketika rasa dendam dan putus asa mencorengkan warna hitam kelam di seluruh kertas Mustang, warna merah muda dari Hawkeye tetap setia bertengger di pojok bawah kertas, tak lelah memberi semangat. Memang kadang ada juga warna merah menyala dari Fullmetal atau kuning cerah dari rekan-rekannya. Tapi tanpa merah muda ini, Mustang tak yakin ia masih mau berlama-lama hidup di dunia yang menurutnya busuk ini.

"Jadi, Kolonel, kau punya rencana sepulang kerja nanti? Bagaimana kalau makan malam denganku?" tanya Mustang membuka pembicaraan. Memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

Hawkeye tak menolehkan wajahnya pada Mustang, masih serius mencatat laporan inspeksi kota. "Apa tumpukan _paper work_ yang tadi saya berikan sudah selesai ditandatangani?"

Jenderal muda itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Belum, sih."

"Kalau begitu, lupakan saja ajakan itu. Saya tak akan membiarkan anda makan malam sebelum menyelesaikannya."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata selesai? Manusia punya kemampuan luar biasa hebat yang baru akan dikeluarkan ketika terdesak, loh," kata Mustang tak menyerah.

Hawkeye membalik halaman laporannya, mengehela nafas sebentar. Sang Jenderal tampan memasang _puppy eyes_, berharap Kolonel cantik itu melihatnya. Ternyata, malaikat itu malah kembali mencatat lagi dan tetap tak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kalau selesai."

Detik itu juga, Mustang mengeluarkan kemampuan luar biasa hebat manusia yang dia bilang tadi.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali Mustang mengajak Hawkeye makan malam. Seribu kali, mungkin? Namun sekitar sembilan ratus sembilan puluh di antaranya gagal karena tumpukan _paper work_ sialan itu. Tapi tak mengapa, inilah _hidup_, Mustang. Kau tak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan semudah itu.

"Kenapa kau tak melamarnya saja, Jenderal?" tanya bawahan setianya yang bertubuh tambun, Breda.

Siang itu Central sangat panas dan Hawkeye sedang pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari data. _Tak ada penyejuk hati_. Mustang akan mati meleleh bersama para bawahannya yang berstatus bujangan tak laku ini.

"Ingin," jawab Mustang singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa anda tidak segera melakukannya?" kata Falman.

"Entah."

Mustang bukannya tak ingin meminang Hawkeye dan menjadikannya pasangan seumur hidup. Ini hidupnya, sebisa mungkin Mustang ingin mengalami hal-hal yang menyenangkan saja. Namun bayang-bayang masa lalu seakan tak berhenti mengejarnya. Ia manusia penuh dosa. _Dulu_. Mustang sadar akan hal itu dan ia tak ingin terlena dengan kehidupan sekarang yang sekilas damai. Dia telah kehilangan segalanya. Ibunya, gurunya, dan sahabatnya. Ia bahkan kehilangan iman untuk cukup percaya pada Tuhannya. Kehilangan itulah yang membuatnya tak akan pernah lagi mengharapkan sesuatu yang indah.

"Aku tak ingin dia pergi. Bisa menjalani hubungan sebagai atasan dan bawahan seperti ini saja sudah cukup bagus untukku. Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan?" kata Mustang lewat telepon pada Havoc dengan suara lemah. Ia tak berhasrat untuk berharap lebih dari ini. Untuk apa? Untuk kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi? Tidak, terima kasih.

Havoc yang terduduk di kursi roda dengan tekun membersihkan barang dagangan tokonya. Telepon dijepit di antara bahu dan telinganya. Saling berkomunikasi dengan mantan atasannya seperti ini memang sudah jadi aktivitas mingguan.

"Anda takut?" tanya Havoc.

Mustang terdiam di seberang sana.

"Kurasa anda takut hidup bahagia karena sudah berdosa di masa lalu. Itu wajar, menurutku. Tapi, mau sampai kapan?"

Kata-kata mantan bawahannya itu terngiang di telinga Mustang.

_Sampai kapan? Tentu saja selamanya, kan?_

Tak dipungkiri sebenarnya Mustang lelah dengan hidup seperti ini, makanya ia bermain dengan banyak gadis di luar sana. Menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan yang tak berarti, sehingga Mustang pikir kalau suatu hari nanti dia kehilangan kesenangan semu itu, maka tak akan menimbulkan efek kesedihan apa-apa dalam dirinya. Namun ketika ia kembali melihat Hawkeye, perasaan yang harusnya tak ada itu muncul kembali, bahkan menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. _Mustang menginginkannya_. Rambut pirang itu. Mata tajam itu. Bibir sensual itu. Semuanya.

_Ayolah, Mustang. Lupakan semua kejadian buruk di masa lalu. Tidak ada yang pantas mendampingi dia selain kau, tahu? Semua orang mengharapkannya dan kau pun sangat menginginkannya. Jadi, kenapa kau tak segera ambil sarung tanganmu, jentikkan jarimu, dan bakar masa lalu keparat itu menjadi abu?_

Sugesti-sugesti penambah kepercayaan diri sudah sering Mustang lakukan pada dirinya sendiri, tapi sepertinya gagal. Sekali dia memejamkan mata, serpihan masa lalu yang sudah mati-matian ia enyahkan itu seakan tersusun lagi dengan rapi dan meracuni pikirannya. Menghantuinya. Apa lebih baik mati saja, mungkin?

_"Kalau begitu, saya juga tak akan berada di dunia ini sedetik lebih lama lagi."_

Benar. Bidadarinya itu berkata begitu ketika Mustang menyinggung topik soal kematian. Mereka sama-sama sudah berlumuran darah di masa lalu. Masih adakah hak mereka untuk hidup? Kalau begitu, kenapa Tuhan tak segera saja mencabut nyawa mereka?

"Kau nampak bodoh, Jenderal jelek. Buang saja masa lalu tak berguna itu dan nikahi dia. Kau hidup di masa sekarang, untuk apa mati-matian berjalan dengan rantai di kakimu? Copot rantai itu!" kata sang kakak dari Elric bersaudara.

"Jangan samakan masa laluku dengan masa lalumu. Aku tahu kau sudah bahagia dengan Rockbell tapi bagaimanapun juga kita berbeda, kan?"

"Kita sama-sama menginginkan seorang wanita untuk menemani hidup kita selamanya. Perbedaannya hanyalah aku mendapatkan wanita itu karena keberanianku dan kau terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Paham?"

Penakut, pengecut. Bagus sekali kata-kata yang diberikan Havoc dan Fullmetal kepada mantan atasannya. Harga diri Mustang berontak, enggan membiarkan mereka seenaknya seperti ini lagi.

_Baiklah, persetan dengan masa lalu. Aku akan melamarnya. Kalian puas?_

Dan inilah dia. Ajakan makan malam yang keseribu satu, keberhasilan yang kesebelas. Setelah mendinginkan terlebih dahulu tangannya yang keram karena terlalu banyak mengejar _paper work_ agar bisa pulang cepat, menyemprotkan sedikit parfum produk terbaru—berharap Hawkeye menyadari kalau dia sedikit lebih wangi, dan membeli sebuket mawar merah kemudian menyuruh _waitress_ diam-diam mengantarkannya ke depan Hawkeye, Mustang siap. Apapun yang terjadi—cemoohan, sindiran, tembakan peluru di kepalanya—terjadilah. Dia tak akan peduli lagi dengan semua itu.

"Kolonel, aku…"

Ya, Mustang. Berjuanglah. Lambaikan tanganmu pada masa lalu, berjalan lebih ke depan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


End file.
